In Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 3-205001 filed in the name of the assignee of the present application, there is proposed an improved plastic fastener comprising a pair of parts each having a plurality of projections on the mutually opposing surfaces. The projections are arranged in a number of rows and columns, and each provided with an enlarged head so that when the opposing surfaces are pushed against each other, the projections are caused to interlock with each other. Because the two parts can be thus readily joined together, and can be equally readily detached from each other, this fastener is highly convenient for temporarily securing one member to another before the two members are permanently joined together.
A vehicle body opening for receiving a windshield is provided with a flange of an appropriate width, and fasteners to temporarily secure the windshield in position can be conveniently attached to this flange. Conventionally, openings are provided in the flange, and legs projecting from the base of each fastener are press fitted into these openings.
However, providing openings in the flange adds to the fabrication cost, and requires the flange to have certain width for ensuring a sufficient space for the drilling or punching tool to be able to form openings in the flange.